1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ESD protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various electro-static discharge (ESD) protection devices for suppressing the breakdown of electronic devices caused by ESD have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an ESD protection device in which a plurality of inner electrode pairs forming discharge units are disposed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-143846